


Scratches

by mzblackpoison



Series: White Butterflies [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is particularly exhausted after defeating the akuma, who seemed particularly focused on him; Ladybug decides to scratch behind his ears. Fluff :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in deep man, too fucking deep.  
> Marinette and Adrien don't know each others' hero identities.

Ladybug sat down spreading her legs out onto the cold concrete roof of the building. She watched watched curiously as Chat Noir rolled onto his stomach, stretching his arms above his head. With a groan he stretched farther, sticking out his bum and arched his back inwards. Wiggling his fingers he rolled onto his back letting his arms flop beside him. Ladybug snickered quietly into her hand, he really looked like a cat just now. Clearing her throat she turned back to the leather clad figure sprawled across the concrete roof; he was asleep. Her jaw dropped, how did he fall asleep so quickly? She watched his belt-tail sweep back and forth, the tip just barely raised above the ground. Huffing, he rolled over once again, this time sitting up begrudgingly. Ladybug snorted, earning a distasteful glare from her partner in crime.

 

“What’s so funny,” Chat Noir asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

 

“You really look like a cat,” she replied still watching his tail move. Exhaling loudly he stretched his arms once again, today was a long day, and yet there was still more to do.

 

For a moment, Chat Noir watched the city lights with Ladybug. His eyes darting back and forth, Chat Noir took a chance and plopped his head onto Ladybug’s lap, hopefully it wouldn’t cost him his nose to be poked again. Ladybug jumped slightly, startled by Chat Noir’s actions, sure he was always playful and flirting but this was different. Smiling softly, she allowed him to lay on her lap, he was clearly exhausted from earlier. The akuma they were fighting seemed pretty adamant on only attacking him, paying her no mind. This led to Chat Noir overworking himself, constantly dodging and on the move. Ladybug watched his long tail curl around his leg, and his black leathery cat ears twitch to the sounds of the busy city.

 

Marinette wasn’t in the mood to continue patrolling for the night, today was considerably more exhausting. Soft snores shook Ladybug from her thoughts; Chat Noir was asleep again, this time sound asleep and snoring. She watched his chest rise and fall slowly, gingerly she raised her hand and let her fingers brush through his blonde hair. She stroked his hair slowly, letting her fingers brush through the soft locks, her fingernails just barely touching his scalp. Her actions were put to a halt when Chat Noir began purring, the deep rumble filling the air around them. Ladybug giggled quietly as she continued petting him. She scratched behind his cat ears, eliciting louder purrs. In his sleep, Chat Noir shifted, turning his head to make Ladybug scratch a certain spot behind his ear.

 

Ladybug smiled, it was a peaceful night tonight, aside from the appearance of a stubborn akuma. A car drove by, headlights illuminating their figures. In the corner of her eyes she spotted the ripped seams of Chat Noir’s bodysuit. She leaned forward to examine the damage done, there were only a few scratches and rips on his suit.

 

A loud moan pierced through the silent night, spooking her for a moment. Ladybug blinked curiously. Chat Noir had shifted, burying his face into the crack of her thighs, her fingers now scratching behind his actual ears. She blushed wildly feeling her heart rate pick up, her mind was running wild. Shaking her head vigorously, she mentally scolded herself for getting distracted. She was supposed to be on the watch out for villains. Her sudden movements made Chat Noir huff and puff angrily, and he repositioned himself once again. He curled up tightly into a ball, bringing his legs up and curling his tail over his midriff. Ladybug found herself cooing softly at his cat like actions, god, he really was like a cat, it was almost too realistic to be true. She wondered if his Kwami and powers played a big role in his behaviour when transformed. Marinette doubted that he was actually so feline like in real life.

 

Upon hearing the familiar beep of her earring, a signal she was losing time and power, she lifted Chat Noir’s head from her lap and set it down gently. Standing and stretching, she spared one last glance at her partner and slinked away, swinging and jumping between the houses.

 

She definitely didn’t mind Chat Noir being so quiet and cat like, it was a nice change from his constant flirting, although she didn’t actually mind as much as she pretended to. Chat Noir was incredibly playful, sometimes too honest, as it distracted him from properly fighting. But his flirting made Ladybug’s mind stall, almost as bad as when she tried to speak to Adrien.

  
Jumping through her room window, she de-transformed, releasing Tikki. The bright red Kwami swirled around her room momentarily before landing on her bed. Marinette crawled into bed, her thoughts occupied by Chat Noir’s soft hair. Groaning she covered her face; it was a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr


End file.
